


we'll run and run (we're gonna catch the sun)

by ChaseTheSun



Series: Rarepair Hell [3]
Category: K-pop, TWICE (Band), f(x)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:10:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaseTheSun/pseuds/ChaseTheSun
Summary: Momo knows that she's good at running from her problems.





	

_Jab. Jab. Hook. Jab. Jab. Cross. Jab. Uppercut. Repeat._ Momo's hands flow forward in a series of devastating punches, her ponytail snapping from side to side as she works her frustrations on the sandbag. Each movement is smooth and controlled, a testament to her dedication. She finishes the sequence and switches to kicks. _Front kick. Front kick. Side kick. Front kick. Front kick. Roundhouse. Repeat_. Momo ends her movements and starts her cool down. _Inhale. Hold. Exhale._

Her eyes slide shut and she leans her sweat-slicked forehead against the cool sandbag. The acrid scent of oranges flits thorough her memory and Momo's eyes snap open. "For fuck's sake", she snarls  the words  out  through gritted teeth and feels her blood alight with anger. "Get the fuck outta my head." She leans down to grab her water bottle and phone before heading off to shower.

The water is blistering against her skin and Momo feels the tension melt away. She hums as she lathers her hair and cinnamon fills her nose. She finishes up and hops out of the shower. She's toweling herself off and changing into street clothes when a familiar voice reaches her ears.

"Oi, Hirai! You done hitting the dirt?"

"You'd know its a sandbag if you did something _other_ than cardio, Jung."

"What? So you weren't hitting on dirtbags?" Krystal's face is completely blank and Momo guffaws. Krystal's dry wit is an acquired taste and though Momo will deny it to her dying day, she's incredibly fond of the standoffish alpha and her brand of humour.

"Nah. Just working out some things. Hitting things really helps clear out my head." Momo starts stuffing her gym clothes into her bag.

There's a barely noticeable tilt to Krystal's head and her brows are furrowed. "Someone giving you trouble, Hirai?"

"Just needed to hit something." Momo checks her phone and frowns. If she heads for home now, she'll run into _her_ and that's the last thing she needs. "Hey, Jung, you wanna grab some drinks?"

"Sure. I can tell you about my sister's new alpha. Old alpha? I don't even know anymore. They make up. Fuck up. Break up. It's a vicious _fucking_ cycle, innuendo intended.

* * *

  
They're comfortable seated at a booth in some hole in the wall bar, the Golden Monkey or the Jade Dragon or something equally garishly named. Krystal has already gotten her hands on a gin and tonic and Momo still has no idea what to order. She could always do without the alcohol but she wants to talk and needs some liquid courage.

"You know, I don't actually drink much. Just a beer or two with people and that's it. And that stuff is _foul_. So, I've got no idea what to get here." Momo groans and drops her forehead onto the cool surface of the table.

"Are you trying to hint that you want me to order for you?" Krystal's raised eyebrow has always conveyed more than her voice and Momo thinks she detects a hint of amusement.

"Whatever, just make sure that I don't hate it." She's muffled by the table but pretty certain that Krystal had understood her.

"You are so picky, Hirai. You're lucky that you're cute."

Momo can hear her walking  away, hopefully to the bar and coming back with something for her to drink. There's a vibration in her pocket and she lazily slips her phone out of her jeans.

 **[Sana-Chan]** Momoooooo, it's getting late are you going to be back soon? :(

 **[Momo-Sama]** Dw dw I'll be home soon, just out with a friend.

 **[Sana-Chan]** Ok! Get home safe, it's dangerous for an omega to stay out too late!

 **[Momo-Sama]**   Will do!

With a clink of glass, a drink is placed in front of Momo. There's an upside down shot glass inside the half-filled tumbler and Momo isn't sure what to think. She shoots Krystal a confused look and waits for an explanation.

"This is a jaegerbomb. You flip the shot and then knock back the drink. Trust me, you'll like it." There's a challenging glint in her eyes and Momo knows she has to do this. She flips the shot, tosses the drink back and is surprised by how much she actually enjoys the taste that floods her mouth.

"Oh. Damn. I think I found my go to drink. You have good taste in drinks."

"I have good taste in everything." Krystal feigns interest in her nails and taps them against Momo's empty glass.

"Stop being nonchalant and learn to take a compliment."

"I knew you'd like the taste. A sweet drink for a sweet girl."

"I bet you say that to all the girls."

"Only the cute grumpy ones."

"Hmph."

"So what's been gnawing at you?" Krystal tents her fingers and peers  over them, her gaze focuses on Momo and she's startled by how piercing it is.

Momo sighs and spits it out. "So there's this alpha."

" _Your_ alpha?' Krystal's tone is sharper than Momo's ever heard it and she not sure why.

"She's not _mine_." She spits out the reply from between gritted teeth and recoils at the venom in her voice. Momo didn't know it affected her this much.

"Well, that's not suspicious in the slightest. _Not at all_."

"She's nobody's alpha. But if she were, she'd be _Sana's_."

"Why Sana's?" Momo understands that Krystal is really asking 'Why not yours?', and carefully thinks over her reply.

"She's the sun. Wait no. She's Prince Charming. She's got the nice personality, dashing good looks  and selfless intentions thing going on. She's the complete _wholesome alpha package_."

"And?" Krystal's eyebrow is doing the thing and it does not like to be kept waiting.

"She's meant to be riding off into the sunset  with Sana. Pretty, perfect princess Sana. _She's_ the kind of omega that alphas want.

"Hirai...there's no wrong or right kind of omega, you know that right?" Momo has never heard this much emotion in Krystal's voice and she realises she's let too much slip. Desperate to change the subject, she asks the first thing that comes to mind, "You know what, tell me about your sister and her alpha, it seems like there's a story there."

* * *

  
It's late when they finally part ways and  Momo leaves wrapped in  Krystal's jacket at the alpha's _strong insistence_ after she had declined an offer to be walked home.

"Just take it." Krystal takes off her coat and holds it out.

"I don't need it, it's not even cold." It would probably be more convincing Momo's teeth weren't chattering.

"That's not the point and you know it. Even though neither of us are keen on the whole alpha/omega marking bullshit, it's safer if you just take my jacket. "

"You're contradicting yourself."  Momo crosses her arms and hopes she looks intimidating. It doesn't work.

"Hirai, stop being stubborn and put my jacket on. You're making it difficult to prove that chivalry _isn't_ dead." Krystal  leans in and tries to stare her down. Momo can see the edges of her teeth and decides it's really not worth the effort to protest. She puts the jacket on with a sigh and exaggerated motions.

"There. Happy now, Jung?" She's surprised when she's taken in a one armed hugged and then swiftly released, Krystal's nose briefly brushing against her pulse point.

"Very. Message me when you get home. So I know you aren't bleeding out in a dark alley somewhere with your organs stolen."

"Got it."

* * *

  
Luckily the walk back to her apartment is short and the area is remarkable well lit. There's still a decently sized crowd milling about at this time of night and Momo isn't too worried. The chill in the air intensifies and she pulls Krystal's jacket tighter around her shivering frame.  With the jacket draped over her, Momo can pick out the individual notes of the alpha's scent and it surprises her. There's a subtle hint of florals and it's surprisingly soothing. _Who knew that she'd smell like flowers._

She manages to make it to her apartment building in one piece and shoots off an  I'm-Not-Dead text.

 **[Fight Me]** Me and my organs are home.

 **[Black Lung]** My organs and I.

 **[Fight Me]** =_=

Momo loiters outside the entrance to her apartment building, lighting up a cigarette under the dim streetlight and feels the nicotine rush through her veins. She knows that Krystal won't mind the taint of smoke lingers on her jacket, the alpha indulges in the exact same brand anyway.

"Maybe you'd be able to run further if you didn't have smoker's lung."

"Maybe you should shut up."

Momo runs her fingers over the cold metal shell of the lighter, tracing the words she'd committed to memory a lifetime ago. _'May all the bridges I burn light the way.'_ It's a throwaway quote from some insignificant show that she doesn't even remember but she had taken the words to heart.

She'd burned all the bridges until that there was only one path left for her to take.

Momo finishes her cigarette, throws the butt to the ground and grinds down with the heel of her shoe. After making sure it's put out, she disposes of it in the nearest trash can and checks the time. _Perfect._

* * *

  
She takes the stairs just to kill time and is only slightly winded when she hits the seventh floor. Momo's whistling some Top 40 hit when she exits the staircase and heads to her door. She's not exactly paying attention when she trips rounding the corner and is saved from smashing into the rapidly approaching floor by a pair of surprisingly strong arms  slipping around her waist.

Momo regains her equilibrium and attempts an apology, "Thanks bud-," She cuts off her words and blinks rapidly when her nose picks up  traces of oranges  and _did she literally run into the one person she's been trying to avoid?_

"Dahyun?" Momo keeps looking down at dirty tiles, probably a little too disappointed at not cracking her skull open and being able to embrace sweet, sweet oblivion. _Please, please be anyone else_


End file.
